


Comfort

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [132]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rhodey and Pepper are good friends, Sick Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't get sick. Really.</p><p>But when he does, it's miserable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> No warnings, really--Tony is sick and has great friends.

Tony Stark doesn’t get sick. He doesn’t. 

If he does get sick, he should at least be dying. Palladium poisoning was suitably dramatic. But no. He has pneumonia.

It started as a chest cold and of course, of course, because his lungs are so fucked up it got more and more complicated, and he let it go because there were things to do, upgrades on the suit and things for SI, green energy to perfect, a world to change. And now he has pneumonia.

And he’s on bedrest.

He hates everything.

It’s really sheer coincidence that Pepper and Rhodey are both in the same place at the same time, and that place happens to be Malibu. 

“Oh, Tony,” Pepper had said when the doctor had insisted he call someone. He thought he was in for a scolding, but she hadn’t said anything, just had Happy bring them to the house, and dragged him to bed.

“Rest,” she insists. “Tony, you need rest. I’ll get you some juice, some soup, maybe. Just…rest.”

He can work on a tablet just fine. His vision is going a little blurry and JARVIS is being less than cooperative, but it would take more than pneumonia to make his math fail him.

Pepper comes back with a tray with soup, crackers, juice, and bottles of water. The biggest surprise though is who trails behind her.

“Rhodey?” he asks, and wow, his voice sounds terrible. “What’re you doing here?”

“Hear you’re sick,” Rhodey says, which is not an answer, Air Force Officers do not get to leave base for sick friends, even friends who provide cool multi-million dollar pieces of technology. “C’mon, Tony. Put the tablet down.”

Tony sets his face into a pout even he knows looks ridiculous. “No.”

Rhodey sighs, but doesn’t push. Instead, he says, “I want to watch _Star Trek,”_  he announces.

Rhodey does not want to watch _Star Trek._ Rhodey likes _Star Trek_ just fine but it’s never his go-to. Tony, however…

“Fine,” Tony concedes, setting the tablet aside. He makes grabby-hands. “Gimme the food.”

Pepper hands over the tray and then the two of them just stand around. Tony rolls his eyes. “What’re you two waiting for? The bed’s big enough.”

So they get in next to Tony, and Pepper leans over and wipes his apparently gross and sweaty brow with a handkerchief she got god knows where.

Tony doesn’t know when he falls asleep, but he does know when he wakes, the tray’s been moved, the TV is still on quietly, and Pepper and Rhodey are still right there.


End file.
